When the Sun Kisses the Stars
by Ninja of Time and Space
Summary: Summer has arrived for the students of Canterlot High, Twilight had planned the perfect summer trip for her and her new friends. However, when she learns most of them have other things planned only Sunset Shimmer joins her in the grand adventure. Of course down the road and in summers heat things might just become more complicated than Twilight perceived. [Sunlight Road Trip!AU]
1. Day 1

**A/N: God, it's been so long since I've written fanfiction, but the latest Equestria Girls movie brought me back. So this is a self indulgent Sunlight Road Trip!Au Fic set after the events of The Friendship Games, which means Sci-Twi will be in it. I apology for several poor name related puns, but if MLP can do it I'm going to take a chance, also my grammar if it's awful.**

* * *

Day 1:

Twilight stared out the window watching the blur of trees, houses, and signs pass by. Her purple hair with the single pink streak blew in the breeze from the open windows. Looking down a notebook sat in her lap. She brought it along to record all the adventures she and her six friends were going to have for the next two months of their summer vacation. Yet, most of them expressed their sediments about having to miss it due to their own plans. Twilight nodded in understanding, but was also a little disappointed. At first girl thought it was because they didn't like as much as she thought. They all had a legitimate reason, but that didn't stop the voice of doubt to whisper in her ear. Thankfully, her newest friend Sunset Shimmer didn't have anything to do. She gratefully volunteered to go every place with Twilight.

She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, and glanced over at the girl. The fresh air blowing through her orange and red hair. Sunset wore her typical leather jacket, a pair of purple sunglasses covered brilliant emerald green eyes. Noticing her nerdy and shy friends gaze, a half smile curved her lips. "Are you enjoying the trip so far, Twi?"

Staring down at her feet, she replied, "Yeah, thanks again for doing this, I really do appreciate it."

"Not a problem at all, we're friends after all, and that's what friends do." _Wow, that was cheesy. The influences friendship can have on a person_ , she sighed internally.

"I have to admit, it does seem strange for me to have such nice and wonderful friends after spending years alone," Twilight whispered, still looking down at the floorboard.

"I know how you feel, one day you're the baddest and most feared girl in the school. The next you got six companions who are willing to see you get back on the path of good," Sunset chuckled. She had the school in the palm of her hand. Everyone feared her, until a certain pony princess came and gave her a massive reality check. "You'll get used to it though, I can promise you that," she assured giving the girl a small smile.

Twilight looked up returning it. Turning her head back to the window silence filled the space once more. Twenty minutes outside their hometown, Sunset noticed they were getting closer to a bigger city.

"So, navigator, where are we heading to first on this summer adventure?"

Pushing her glasses up once again, she opened the notebook to the first page. Skimming her finger down the paper passing several crossed out ideas. The official list had been shot to hell upon talking to each friend, and once they revealed their already set plans. The first stop was supposed to be one of those tourist traps Pinkie Pie loved so much. The World's Largest Yarn Ball. Twilight failed to see the appeal in such a waste of time and yarn, but she figured the seven of them could have enjoyed it if one understood the idea. "How do you feel about the Space Museum?" she asked shyly.

"Sounds like a blast, actually. Just tell me when to turn, and we'll enjoy a day nerdy fun."

Twilight nodded informing Sunset to take the next turn and follow it until they reached the marker. "Since we have some time on our hands, how about a road game? I've done my research on several."

Sunset obligated, "Sure, we can play a game."

* * *

The trip to the Space Museum took little more than an hour. Parking in the crowded lot, Twilight got our rubbing her left shoulder. "When I did my research on that game I don't recall reading about punching a person in the arm every time a different license plate came into view."

With an apologetic smile, Sunset placed a hand on the girl's other shoulder. "Sorry, but you're lucky Rainbow isn't here. Your arm would look and feel far worse."

Lifting up her sleeve, Twilight didn't see any discoloring, it just hurt. "I see your point, lesson learned though. We'll only play safe car games from now."

Sunset walked by, threw a coy smirk over her shoulder, "Good thing too, 'cause I know there's a Coltswagon car lot near here."

Twilight didn't understand what red and golden hair meant. Judging by the devious smile, though it couldn't have been anything good. Ignoring a strange feeling in her chest Twilight carried on heading towards the museum. Entering, she was greeted by a huge dangling solar system composed of all nine planets. Twilight stood there awestruck by the beauty the stunning display offered. They each rotated around Celestia's sun at their own pace like they do in space itself. She saw the details put onto each once from the various ridges, crevices, and flat barren areas. They even went so far as to include all the moons circling each one.

"Hey, Twi I got the tickets," Sunset called. Finding Twilight still standing there she chuckled lightly, upon seeing her friend enamored with the display above. Walking over she placed a hand on Twilight's arm.

Jumping from the touch Twilight fixed her glasses. "Sorry, Sunset I got, um, distracted by this. I've never seen anything quite this scientifically accurate and pleasing to the eyes."

 _That isn't all that's pleasing to the eyes,_ Sunset thought, noticing the way Twilight's lavender eyes light up and a beaming smile curved her lips, whenever she talked science. Feeling her cheeks heat up at her thoughts, Sunset asked, "Ready?"

Twilight nodded and the pair began their journey through the wonders of space. They started off the very beginning of the stars themselves, the various planets making up the galaxy, they lived in, the sun, moon, comets, meteorites, and other aspect the cosmos could offer.

Next, they wandered down sections explaining and showcasing how ancient civilization's documented the stars creating their own calendars. Some theorizing two sister goddess controlled the night and day. From the philosophers of yore dreaming of going beyond the stars. Following the timeline, Twilight corrected a few things about she noticed that were inaccurate about Aristrawtle and Plato. The invention of the first telescope discovered in the 1600s to the man who improved it: Galileo and how it revolutionized the view of space.

After making their way through centuries of astronomy and theories about space. They arrived at one of Twilight's favorite moments of history for the sake of science and exploration: the Great Space Race. Whoever reached the moon first would bath in history changing glory. Two great Equestrian nations building to reach the stars. From there they gazed at the miniature display of Neil Hoofstrong landing upon the moon. "It really would be remarkable to see the entirety of Equestria from the moon," Twilight said amazed. "I just wish the others were here, I'm sure they would be fascinated by all this wonder."

"Yeah, it would be nice," Sunset agreed. Sunset glanced around seeing a large hanging version of Equestria. "Hey Twilight, get a picture of this and sending it Rainbow. Unsure why Rainbow Dash would something like this pleasing Twilight obligated. Snapping the photo, she looked at it before sending it. Sunset looked as if she had the entire world in the palm of her hand. "Did you get it?" Sunset asked, standing beside her.

"Done and sent."

They left the Space Race Exhibit and ended up near the food court. Sunset looped her arm through Twilight. "Let's grab some food before we to do anything else, okay?"

"I could a drink and it is time for lunch," Twilight nodded, a light blush coating her cheeks feeling Sunset pulling her along.

"Great my treat today."

Getting their lunch, Twilight grew curious about a package with the words Space Ice Cream. Purchasing it, the pair sat down with their salads and water. She poked at her salad glancing at her friend. "Sunset, are you having fun?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, I am. I'm more into chemistry that astronomy, but seeing you enjoy yourself is making this worthy wild."

Twilight smiled and started to eat her lunch. Her phone buzzed, checking it, she had received a reply from her earlier text to Rainbow Dash. Tapping it, she handed it over, "Rainbow replied with a text."

Taking the phone Sunset rolled her eyes. _Hey, looks like you finally got the world in the palm of your hand!_

"Very funny, Dash," she said dryly. "I should have expected that."

"Problem?"

"No, just some of Rainbow's humor."

"I take it, what she said was hurtful and insensitive."

"Just forget about it. The past is behind me," she stated casually deleting the text. Seeing the foil package, she asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, this space ice cream peeked mg curiosity, and figured we could try it."

"Sure, why not?"Reaching in taking a pink and white cube, Sunset bravery tried it. "Wow, that is awful."

"Really?" Examining a brown cube, she popped it into her mouth and frowned at the taste. "Taking into consideration that alterations had to be made to simulate what ice cream would taste like in space this really nasty."

The two exchanged half smiles and a quick laugh. Twilight unzipped her backpack expecting to see Spike's head to pop out tongue lolling out, but he wanted to stay with Candace and Shining Armor. Pulling out her notebook checking the time and comparing it to her schedule. "The planetarium should be restarting soon."

"Then, let's get going." Throwing their trash away, the two friends entered the dimly light room, taking a seat, Twilight reached out for the armrest. She found herself suddenly touching Sunset's arm. Pulling away, she averted her gaze, and twirled her hair around her finger. The room was cloaked in darkness and the light show began. In the reflection of beaming lavender eyes the stars of the night sky light up before her.

* * *

The pair arrived at the hotel three hours behind schedule. Twilight looked through her notes a little miffed to how it happened. They did everything she had listed for that day. Sitting on one of the beds, she tapped the pencil eraser against her bottom lip. Sunset walked out of the bathroom wearing a purple shirt and pants. "Sunset," the girl began. "How is it possible that we spent an extra threes at the museum?"

Sunset thought about her answer. When she spent her days alone time the minutes felt like hours, and hours felt like days. The ticking of a clock annoyed her, she gritted her teeth with every movement of the second-hand. After the events of the Fall Formal, becoming a raging she-demon a single hand came down from the heaven lifting her from hell. Princess Twilight Sparkle opened and brighten her world to the magic of friendship. She came to enjoy the days, every second became filled with laughter and Sunset earned redemption.

Taking a seat on the bed, she reached out taking the studious girl's hand. "Pinkie once told me time flies when you're having fun. That's what we did today, have fun and the hours seemed to fly by, right?"

"Yes, despite having to fix my original plans to compensate for the missing parties, I did take lots of pleasure in spending time with you." Twilight hugged her legs, placed her head upon them, and sighed, "I just hope the rest of the trip is like this first day."

Offering her sincere smile, Sunset replied, "I guess we'll just have to see where the road takes us." Standing up, she placed a gentle kiss upon her friend's head, "I'm hitting the hay. Night Twilight."

Setting her things Twilight relaxed on the bed. Covering she glanced at Sunset Shimmer glad to have such a decent friend to spend time with. "Goodnight Sunset." Closing her eyes, she was glad the first turned out great and hoping the unforeseeable future days would be just as good or better.


	2. Day 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of my two favorite dorks adventure. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Twilight and Sunset were getting ready to hit the road once more. Checking the clock on her phone, she noted they were making good time, but the list of activities had been dwindling down to practically nothing. Scratching her head with the end of her pencil the studious girl was growing more frustrated by the second. Tearing out a scrap piece she had been using for further notes, Twilight crumbled it up, and tossed it across the room.

Sunset finished buckling up her boots, standing up, she retrieved the ball of paper. She found Twilight's scowl kind of cute. _Cute? Really Sunset, what are you thinking?_ Holding out the ball, she asked, "Want to talk about?"

"None of this working," Twilight groaned, placing a pillow over her head to hide her shame.

A soft half smile curved her lips finding Twilight predicament similar to own when she was trying to figure out magic in the human world. _Though, this is a bit different as well. This is a vacation, not an earth shattering, life altering event._ Taking a seat on the side of the bed Rarity's words echoed in her head just before she left for her internship with Photo Finish. " _Now, remember darling, make sure Twilight has fun."_

An idea popped in her head. "Mind if I make a suggestion?"

Under the pillow Twilight shook her head.

"How about instead of worrying about what might come next. We could just always go along with wherever the road may take us?"

Peeking out from her hiding place, she asked, "What do mean? Vacations take planning, weeks in advance more often than not. We can't possibly just go down the road, being at the mercy of whatever may show up miles ahead."

"This isn't science, it's a road trip, not everything that might happen will be part of the plan or predicted."

"Actually," she pulled out the notebook. "I did have a point and time when the car would either break down or we get a flat tire. By then tension should be at its peak and we have a fight-"

Sunset placed a finger on her lips. "Again something, like that can't be foreseen." she sighed, "This is just as new to me as it is to you."

"I know," she looked down, playing with the helm of her nightshirt. "I just thought maybe after the magic fiasco all of us could use this trip so I could prove I'm a better person. If everything was planned out to the letter, then maybe I -I. . ."

"Twilight, you have already done enough to redeem yourself to everyone at the school."

"Yeah, 'cause the other world Twilight already befriended them making my redemption easy for them to accept. I sometimes think they would rather have her than me shy old me."

"That's not true, Twilight, _you_ have made many friends while at CHS, and no one has ever compared you to Princess Twilight." _Well, besides Flash, but does he really matter?_ "However, even after you do all that you still have to convince one more person: yourself." _Are you talking about her, or yourself,_ a tiny voice spoke. She looked down at her right hand. "Someone once gave me a hand, when I thought all hope was lost. In return I helped out someone else, a dear friend, who also needed a guide towards the right path. I'm here for you though wherever this road-trip takes, we're friends until the end."

"'Cause we pretty much experienced the same draw to power from another world turning us into monsters of own insidious desires'?"

"Yeah, that being the shortened version of what happened," she replied, rubbing the back of her head. "Of course, that's not the entire reason why we're friends." _For starters,_ _I still feel kind of awful for making you cry during the games. I didn't like seeing my friends almost getting hurt because an introverted, genius who wanted to learn about magic. Only to end up being tempted by the power and if felt like looking I was looking into a mirror when I did that._ "Getting back on point, though, what do say, can we give it try"

"We will see where your hypothesis goes for today since I have absolutely nothing in our itinerary to do today."

"Excellent, well, you need to get ready and I'll put our stuff in the car, then we'll see what kind of trouble we can get into," Sunset smiled.

Twilight looked up at her, violet eyes wide in shock. "Trouble?"

At the door with most of their bags in hand, Sunset chuckled lightly, "I'm joking with you Twi."

"Right, joking." Once the door was shut, Twilight stood up a skirt, blouse, and leggings in her hand. Glancing out of the windows a sad thought crossed her mind, "You never did explain why we're friends."

* * *

Twilight knelt down on the fake grass, staring down the dreaded windmill on hole five of an out of the way putt-putt course Sunset spotted while they were driving down a back road. It wasn't on the schedule, but after this morning's conversation Twilight agreed to give it a try for her. With her final calculations of where the ball ought to go completed, Twilight lined up her putter with the purple ball, exactly the way Sunset had showed her back at the first hole. A light coat of blush stained her cheeks upon recalling the closeness the pair had shared during a few practice swings. Sunset's warm breath ghosted along her cheeks and ear, and her hands were over top of her hers along the handle of the putter. It felt different than all the hugs her friends gave her. No, this was indeed different it was . . .intimate.

Shaking her head, Twilight went back to concentrating on the task at hand. Focusing once more on the windmill, she waited until the time was right, and hit the ball. It rolled down the grass, easily past the windmill's blades, and sank into the hole. Pushing up her glasses she said, "That's two under par for me," she said, writing down the score for the hole. Examining the scorecard they were pretty evenly matched. There were still thirteen holes, though, so anything could happen. "You're up Sunset."

Setting the red and orange swirled ball on the green padding. Sunset lined up her club, watched the windmill just the same as did Twilight, inhale deeply, and took the shot. Entering the hole, the ball slowly rolled along the green, and fell into the hole with a soft clunk. "Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!" Sunset exclaimed, twirling her putter between her fingers. Rejoining the girl, she glanced at the card. "I'm down by two. It's still early though, shall we keep going?"

"Yes," pushing her glasses up, the two arrived at the next hole. "It seems the sixth hole is a par four due to a few sand-traps and a hill with a steep slope."

By mid-afternoon the two friends had made it to the eighteenth hole. Twilight lead by negative three points, while Sunset was only down by one. Facing the hole there were two obstacles to pass. The first a large tower with a rising and falling drawbridge. The second a large red dragon blocking the path ensuring that a player couldn't go around it. The goal is to hit the ball up its spiky tail, where it will roll up, then down its back, where hopefully the ball will come out of the beast's mouth, and go into the hole.

Setting her ball down, Twilight gazed at the layout before the tower. She counted the time between the opening and closing of the drawbridge. Also, she included which corner would be better to bank the ball off, so it could easily glide into the structure. Sunset was doing the same calculating what would be the best angle of trajectory to hit the ball from. _Judging from the position of the entrance and where we are standing. Factor in the light wind, roughness of the grass colored carpet, and finally, the time between the drawbridge. So, that means the answer is. . ._

"Fifteen degrees," they both said in unison. The girls lock eyes, a light blush coating their cheeks, and they laughed nervously.

"Do you know how long it takes the drawbridge to close?" Sunset asked coyly.

"Why, yes, it's every twenty seconds on the close and thirty during the open." Placing her ball on the white marker, Twilight once again lined up her putter with the ball. She intently watched the door while it was closed. Exactly ten seconds later, she took the shot, watched it hit the bank at fifteen degrees, entered the tower, and popped out the other-side. "I'll meet you at the dragon," Twilight voiced heading off.

Sunset quickly took the shot hitting hers a little harder, causing it to roll a little farther than Twilight's. "Well, I guess this it, huh, these final shots will determine who wins.

"Quite, and I must admit for this not being a scheduled event this game is actually fun."

"See, I told you, sometimes the best things aren't the things we plan, but what we find along the way." _Ugh, there I go again with the cheesy philosophy._ "Now, let's finish this game."

Twilight's ball started to roll up the dragon's tail, making it over, it built up momentum on the downhill slide that it completely rolled by the hole hitting the wooden barrier on the other side. Noticing this Sunset figured she might have a chance at winning this, though she didn't really care since it was meant to be a fun game. "You go ahead and finish this hole, okay Twi! Just don't forget what I showed you." A mischievous smile curved Sunset's lips recalling Twilight become flustered when she was teaching her how to play putt-putt. She hadn't meant to get to so close, but Sunset felt at ease with the adorable science dork. _Sunset stop thinking about your friend in more than friendly manner._

"Alright," she called back, suddenly thinking about what Sunset had showed her. Lining up with the ball, she inhaled deeply, and upon the exhale, she putted. The ball barely rolled two feet becoming mere inches away from the hole. "It seems I miscalculated how rough this patch of grass is." Checking the balls position from the hole, Twilight nudged it hoping that it would be enough. Yet, to her surprise and sort of disappointed the ball hit the outer ring of the hole before circling around to the other-side. "Well, that was rather particular," Twilight said, miffed about what happened.

Sunset's orange and yellow ball rolled up next to hers. The girl jumped down from the high platform, joining Twilight. She glanced, and said sympathetically, "Ooh, it seems you choked on the last shot."

"Choked? My airways are perfectly clear."

Sunset withheld a small chuckle, "No, Twi, it's another term for you doubting yourself due to the pressure of either winning or losing at the last possible chance."

"Oh, I see. That's does make some sense considering the roughness of the grass threw off my calculations." _Then again I was distracted by Sunset's advice and the memory of it still circling around my mind._

 _Only you Twilight would come with a logical answer ignoring what might be in front of you._ "So, you are you going to finish this game?"

Glancing down she noticed Sunset's ball was firmly in her hand, Twilight nodded, tapping the ball and it went into the hole. She marked down the score. "It looks you are the winner of this game, Sunset."

"Well, for this being your first game of putt-putt you didn't do so bad yourself there, Twilight Sparkle," she praised.

Playing with her hair Twilight replied meekly, "I did have a good teacher back at the first hole. Plus, this game has element's of science and math that made it quite enjoyable as well."

Sunset causally placed an arm on the girl's shoulder. "See, wasn't it nice to take a break from lists and schedules and have a little fun?"

"Yes, this idea of yours worked nicely actually," she admitted.

"Good, now how about I buy you a drink?"

"Sunset," Twilight began, "you won. I should be the one to buy drinks since it is customary for the loser-"

The slightly older girl cut her friend off, "It wasn't a competition, this was just a simple, fun game between two friends are grand adventure. Besides, I'm thirsty, come on my treat." Sunset outstretched her hand, "Come on that's what friends are for."

Twilight took her hand, the pair walked side-by-side towards the concession stand. Twilight offered Sunset a warm half smile. _I'm still so new to everything being shown to me on this trip, but I'm enjoying spending time with you._


	3. Day 3

Sweat beaded Twilight's forehead as she tossed and turned in bed. The dream she was having started, taunting her in the darkness of sleep. _She found herself running down an endless hall of mirrors, each one not reflecting her own image, but various other people. The ones who threw scorn her way, the people who have shoved her aside in the hall, the ones who disliked her for her mind. Behind her a shadow followed dark, foreboding, and sinister. Passing by every mirror the reflections of her classmates mocked her. Some hummed the evil tune Principal Cinch began to convince her to unleash the magic. Twilight ran faster hearing demonic laughter draw closer. Moving quickly down the hall her eyes darted back and forth seeing the reflection of her friends miserable, gray, and depressed; drained of energy. Arriving at the end she met the gaze of herself alone. The sound of mirrors shattering caught her, a hand squeezed her shoulder, causing her to wince in pain. A voice low, dark, and taunting tickled her ear. "Look at all the mistakes you made you useless, pathetic girl."_

 _The glass where her friends sat behind began to crack and the light shining upon them slowly faded to hollow darkness. "No, I don't want this to happen not again," she pleaded."I don't want to hurt anyone again._

" _It's too late," the demon laughed. "You can't run nor hide for you see we will always be together forever, my dear Twilight."_

 _Looking back at the mirror Twilight found herself staring at the reflection of the demon, but as she moved her hand and mouth it did too. "No, this isn't what I want," she shouted, hitting the mirror in hopes of getting rid of the awful image Hearing that demonic laughter once more ring in her ears. Instead of the mirror cracking the ground underneath her crumbled causing her to fall where she was shrouded in the darkness she felt lurking deep inside her._

Waking up with a loud gasp, Twilight looked around the dark room. Slowly sinking back to reality, she sighed, "A dream, a simple reminder from my subconscious of my guilt and surrender to temptation."

The light on the nightstand flickered on flooding the room in a dim yellow hue. Twilight met Sunset's gaze. "Is everything alright, Twilight?" she asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yes, I am," she lied. Reaching over to grab her glasses. Upon putting them on she felt something wet falling down her cheek.

Sunset offered her smile knowing that look shadowing Twilight's expression. "Bad dream?"

Bowing her head, Twilight played with the frayed edges of her blanket. "Yes, I'm sorry for waking you."

"Nah," Sunset assured, "I was already awake."

She noted the calm yellow glow behind her friend and a warm, concerned smile. Her daytime trauma became a nighttime horror a few days after transferring CHS. With hardly any studying to be done, and her first sleepover the next day left her susceptible to nightmares due to her actions during the Friendship Games. The memory ran through her mind.

 _Waking up from nearly the same nightmare as before, sneaking around in the shadows using the flashlight on her phone. Tipping toeing over sleeping friends, out the room, and into Pinkie's kitchen. Sitting at the island a voice caught her attention. Looking up, she found Sunset being illuminated by the white glow of the refrigerator's light. The very girl standing in front of her was only one who had gone through exactly the same things as she did. She never really talked about her problem with her family or new friends 'cause she thought they wouldn't understand in the best way. Thankfully, there was someone in the group she could discuss the events openly with and feel completely ashamed of her actions. "Can't sleep, I take it?" she asked coolly leaning back on the fridge._

 _Looking down cheeks burning a bit, she whispered, "No, I'm not used to this sort of activity." This was not far from the truth, though Twilight had always wanted a sleepover when she was a child, but her introverted personality prevented her from making the friends to have._

 _Sunset knew better than to take that as a full answer. "Are you sure that's all?_

 _Twilight played with the ends of her shirt. Knowing she could trust Sunset, she bravely added. "Also, the nightmares make it hard to rest as well."_

" _So, you wanna talk about it? Sometimes, it's better to get it off your chest, then keeping it bottled up, believe me."_

 _It took a couple of seconds for Twilight to decide, but she finally nodded, knowing it would be better to talk rather than continue to hide it."It's normally the same, I'm being chased by the demon down a hall of mirrors. Each one shows people who I've ignored while spending all my time with my nose in a book, studying doing months of homework in advance. Never talking or getting to know any of them, or I wind-up hurting them. While running a shadow is still following and gaining, its laugh taunting me. Upon reaching the end of the hall I face the mirror, seeing myself, alone in the darkness, but then the monster I turned into appears and begins to mock me about everything I lack. Friends, ambition, willpower, sometimes it tells me how useless I am. It tells me how much I need it to succeed in life. However, when I refuse the beast strikes me down and all I see is empty darkness before I awake."_

" _You're fine, Twilight that demon can't get you anymore, soon the whole ordeal will become a distant memory. Once you forgive yourself."_

 _Pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose, Twilight glanced up meeting Sunset's gaze, "I know, but forgiving and forgetting what I did is harder than most people think."_

 _The older girl reached out taking the other's hand, "Just some advice, the past may make you who you are at the moment, but it's not who you will be now or tomorrow. 'Cause you see your past may define you, but your past is not today."_

 _Taking her words under consideration , Twilight responded softly, feeling the night air coming from the open window run through her, "I'll keep your advice in mind. Thank you Sunset."_

 _Offering the girl a kind smile. "Well, I'm heading back to bed. Come back when you're feeling ready."_

" _It was nice talking to you, it's actually confronting to know someone understands. Though, I wish it was about something normal rather than the after effects of magical destruction."_

" _You're telling me, Twilight." The pair met eyes a consist occurrence for the two. Gazing into cyan eyes Twilight was never sure what emotion to take from them. Sunset's always ranged from timid happiness, to longing, sorrow, with just a glimmer of doubt, but there was always something else the studious girl could never pinpoint for whenever it flickered into those teal orbs it vanished just as fast._

"Twilight," Sunset called.

Looking back up from her shirt, she met those concern filled eyes. "What did you say?" she asked quickly not realizing how close their faces were. Eyes downcast, heat rose to her cheeks.

"Nothing now, but where did you go? I simply asked a question and you didn't answer." _I'm not going to admit I was slightly worried._

"Sorry, I was lost in thought." She pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. "It happens when I get focused on something, whether it be a troubling math problem or some other unknown variable."

"I'll try to remember that if it ever happens again." _Three months spending time with you and there is so much I still don't know._

 _There it is again,_ Twilight noted, seeing a sort of dreamy look in her friend's eyes. _What do you think about that causes this? What is this look is another question?_ The clock caught her gaze. It showed that it was ten past midnight. "I believe I am okay now, Sunset."

"Right, right, we should get back to bed. We're getting up early in the early since we'll be on the road all day." Sunset started to leave the bed.

Spontaneously Twilight reached out, grabbing her hand. "Um, wait a second. Don't you think these beds are a little too big?" There was a small part of her that didn't want to lose the feeling of a friend's concern. Also, she didn't want to risk the nightmare returning, causing her to have another sleepless night.

Sunset froze, but a light shade of red coated her cheeks. _Is she asking me to share the bed with her?_ She gulped, "Yeah, these beds are kind of big."

"I thought so. Do you want to join me for the rest of the night?"

"Sure, just let me grab my blanket." Sunset picked up her stuff a feeling of elation blossomed in her chest. Shaking her head, realizing how giddy she was becoming over a simple request. _Stop thinking like that,_ _Sunset, she's just asking for you to comfort her. You know damn well Twilight is too shy to ask such an obscene thing. She's too naïve and probably doesn't even like you the same way you do her._

Turning around plastering a fake smile on her face, Sunset settled into the bed keeping some between them. "Good night, Sunset, Twilight whispered.

"Night Twilight," she returned with a small smile in the darkness.

* * *

In the early hours of the next day, Sunset drove down a country road following Twilight's directions. The radio played in the background as she listened to Twilight recite fact about various things they passed from cheese farm to a strawberry field, and cow pastures. The orange and red-haired girl didn't say much about any of the subjects, but offered her knowledgeable friend a smile and a hum of acknowledgment every now and again. The plan was to drive for half a day until they reached a small town, then fill up at a gas station, maybe stop for a bite to eat, and continue down the road to their destination. There was no planned adventure today until tomorrow where Twilight wanted to learn or disprove the practicality of the World's Largest Spoon.

Along the side of the road, Sunset noticed a sign for a fruit stand just a couple of miles down the road. "Hey Twi, you wanna make a quick stop?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind stretching my legs out. Where do you have in mind?"

"We're approaching a fruit stand and it's been so long since I've had a strawberry or cherries, fresh from the bush or tree." Her thoughts flashed to a time in her life, where all she had to so was step outside and get a strawberry right from the bush. Three years felt like a lifetime ago to her.

"Oh, you mean back when you were a pony in the magical world of Equestria." Twilight noticed a pained expression on her face. "I'm sorry, I was often told I'm not the most sensitive person when it comes thinking of other people."

"No, it's my fault, I banished myself. It's all in the past, though I have thought about going back just to see if I'm still able to be forgiven," she paused. "I don't want to think about any of that at the moment. Right now I'm glad to be where I am."

"I-I understand," she played with the helm of her shirt. "and I actually feel the same."

An awkward silence filled the air. Neither girl was aware of what the other could be thinking. They arrived at the stand and not a moment too soon. The pair got out, Twilight walked around getting the feeling back in her legs. While Sunset pursued the stands, finding some delicious looking apricots, various berries, and peaches. "Twilight, come here," she called.

She came over to see what the other girl wanted. "Here you need to try this strawberry."

"Are you sure that is allowed?"

"Well, how else are we supposed to see if it's fresh? Besides, I plan on buying some, so don't your worry pretty little head." It came out before Sunset could stop herself. Back in the old days where she acted like the queen of the school it was something she said sometimes. Hoping it will go ignored, Sunset offered up the strawberry once here. "So, you wanna try it or not?"

Twilight nodded, taking the piece of fruit. Biting into it some of the juice fell from her lips down her chin. Lavender eyes light up, "Wow, these are ripe."

"Um, you have a little something right here," Sunset laughed, running a finger along her to indicate where she meant.

Removing a packet tissues from her backpack, she dabbed on the wrong side. "Did I get it?" she asked innocently.

"Um, no, here, let me." Not putting too much thought into the action, Sunset grabbed the tissue and quickly wiped away the sticky juice from the side of Twilight's face. It was only when she caught herself looking at her friend's lips did she realize how her behavior could be perceived. Taking a step back, she coughed regaining herself. "So, what did you think of that sample?"

"It's they were just picked seconds ago," she replied.

"That's 'cause they just were ma'am," someone said, jumping from the shadows. Sunset winced, feeling something squeeze her arm. Looking down, she found Twilight had grabbed her. A young man stood before them wearing a pair of jeans with dirt on the knees. A flannel T-shirt, a wide brimmed hat, and boots. "I picked'em myself just this mornin', the name's Apricot Jelly by the way, and this 'er is my family's farm. So, how can I help you lovely ladies today." Sunset noticed his blue eyes were mainly focused on Twilight, who had shied away and was playing with her hair.

A twinge of jealously ran through Sunset, but she wasn't about to act upon. Instead, she calmly said, "We just wanted by some of your fruits is all."

"Alrighty then, take yer time and I'll be waitn' at the front when yer ready." Apricot Jelly bowed, taking his hat off in the process and winked at Twilight before leaving the pair.

Through gritted Sunset turned facing the strawberries and muttered, "He's a friendly fella."

"Those raspberries look quite delectable, don't they?" Twilight inquired.

Surprised by the fact her friend didn't mention the _boys_ clear infatuation with her, Sunset responded, "They do, we should get some for the road."

"My thoughts exactly."

After they had gathered the desired fruits they wanted, the pair headed to the front where Apricot Jelly stood restlessly waiting. "Did ya find everything ya wanted?"

"Yes, we wish to pay and get going," Twilight spoke quickly, avoiding all eye contact with the eager kid.

* * *

Back on the road enjoying their bounty. As their journey continued down the dirt road there was something bothering the intelligent girl. Twilight began nervously, "I'm not sure if I'm right about this since I have no experience in the subject matter, but was that boy flirting with me?"

Sunset sighed, "If you want to call it that, but to answer your question, yes."

"Oh, I hadn't realized that's how it worked." Sudden realization laced her featured, "Then, that explains Flash's action in the week I first transferred to CHS."

Knowing she would probably regret her next sentence Sunset spoke, "You know the next time a boy shows interest in you, you can act on it. I-I won't mind." _Actually, I will, but I will never allow you to see my pain. That's what being a good friend is about, right?_

Twilight shook her head, "I have no plans to during this trip. I'm enjoying spending time with you, Sunset."

Taking her eyes off the road for a second, Sunset agreed a hesitant smile on her face. "Yeah, me too, Twilight."

It was in that sweet moment that Twilight noticed the glimmer she hadn't yet identified in Sunset's teal eyes. The very same look that was in Apricot Jelly had when he was trying to flirt with her. Twilight finally knew what it was and it could only mean one thing. Shifting in her seat uncomfortably, heat rose to her face, and she swallowed hard, her throat dry upon the sudden realization. _Infatuation that's what this look is. Can it really be true? Is Sunset Shimmer enamored with me?_

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, folks finally finished this chapter. Life kind of got in the way what with the holidays. So, a few things one this story will be about 90% fluff and 10% other stuff. What ever drama that does happen will be between these two and not some random third party character. Also, a few days will be skipped where nothing happens. I hope you enjoyed and thanks for the follows, favs, and reviews. You guys are great!**


End file.
